


And By Your Side

by Tempest_Raining



Series: I Can See You Too [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But not for shrapnel, Don't question it, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just Roll With It, Nat and Tony are close, Natalia and Tony, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Thanos Is Here, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, he just dies after half and hour without it, infinity war freeform, it is what it is, man with a plan, or cardiac arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest_Raining/pseuds/Tempest_Raining
Summary: When they fight, it is beside Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov. But Tony and Natalia are present, and they already know what the outcome is.





	And By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Person_with_a_cool_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/gifts).



> This one is because of a request. I'm aware it's not very good, but I just came out with it. I might steal some aspects from it at a later date, but for now this is what has happened. Don't judge too harshly or even take it seriously. In fact, I advise you don't read it at all. I make no claims of quality or even general goodness. If you read it... well, enjoy what you can.

They fight with the plan created by Tony Stark, with the soul of Tony. They are supported in the fight by Natasha Romanov, channelled by Natalia. Thanos doesn't understand- no one understands that they've won. Because no one knows that among the stars. Are Tony and Nat. Not Tony. Not Nat. Tony and Nat. They fight as Tony Fucking Stark and Agent Natasha Romanov the whole time. And in the end. The plan. Failed. Until it didn't.

The entire field sees Thanos when he uses his cosmic power to suspend Iron Man in the air. They watch, horrified, as their leader's armour is stripped in the air and floats around him until it is vaporised. Natasha is as worried as everyone else-  _but Natalia's not_ \- to see Tony Stark-  _Tony_ \- about to die. Everyone can hear the conversation.

"I know you pathetic humans have a plan to destroy me. It will fail. I am a Titan! I shall court Death!" The Titan, wielding three of the six infinity stones on his golden gauntlet, uses his magic to pull the arc reactor from Tony Stark's chest. It stretches out in front of the genius, attached by just a few wires. "You plan a bomb, an explosion. I can see it. You are fragile, your life lies on a thread of metal. You don't have anything that can kill me. You won't even get close enough to use it!"

Tony Stark. Suspended in the air. Wearing nothing but an ACDC shirt and jeans. Armour gone. Heart floating in front of him. He knows this is his last stand-  _but_ _Tony knows it's not over_. The entirety of the Earth's defenders who have come to fight, listen to his final moments-  _Nat and Tony know, though_.

"Ha! You see, Purple People Eater, that's where your wrong! I _am_ the bomb!" Tony Stark touches the secret button on the reactor, one that can be accessed manually or through command in the suit. One that no one knows about. Until now. "Bada bing, bitch."

And     the       

                           **world**

                                                                    ~~explodes~~...                  lights                       _up_

                                                                                                                                                                        in            blue

                                                                                                                                                                                                                      _**fire**_.

 

 

When the dust clears, there is a crater. Thanos is dead and Tony Stark is dying-  _Tony isn't dying_. He is surrounded by red mist; red magic. Wanda's instinctual shield surprises everyone, but then everyone runs to where Tony Stark lays dying, his heart destroyed. First to reach him is Scott Lang, who kneels by his side. He is followed by the Guardians and James Rhodes, before Natasha-  _Natalia_ \- finally arrives. 

The frantic questions being asked are silenced when they see Natalia, and not Natasha, as she lies beside him. Their heads are next to each other, but their bodies point in opposite directions and they look up to the stars. Tony and Nat. No one understands what they are seeing, but they can't intrude. More gather, and Nat begins speaking.

"You were right."

"So were you."

There is a pause before Nat addresses the fact that one of them is dying.

"I will still be right."

A quirk of Tony's lips. "You will."

"I knew it."

"Stephen."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Stephen, get over here. You can help."

The Sorcerer Supreme, is confused and worried and anxious and confused and worried. The crowd is befuddled by the sight of Tony and Nat. They part to let him through.

"What can I do?" His voice is urgent.

"Cloak, initiate protocol 'Jesus'." Everyone watches, transfixed, as Cloak races off Strange's shoulders and floats to Groot. The branches that make up his chest part and reveal the blue glow of an arc reactor. Cloak carries the reactor to where Scott kneels beside Tony and prompts him to take it. 

"Scott, just put it in and twist until it clicks." Tony instructs. Scott wordlessly obeys, although it is clear that he is panicking. "You are right, now." Tony says this to Nat who nods to herself.

"I'm aware."

"Natalia stands with Tony."

"Yes. It's strange yet natural to be the only ones who understand what happened and what happens next." Natalia repeats a conversation held on a balcony a week ago.

"Yes, but that's how it always seems to be."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> #I_Can't_Be_Screwed_Editing_At_1AM
> 
> Don't take this seriously. Just don't. It is what it is.


End file.
